greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
In Which Addison Finds the Magic
In Which Addison Finds the Magic is the third episode of the first season and the 3rd overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison must turn to Pete for help in treating a newlywed couple who can't consummate their marriage (no matter how much they try), while Violet tries to convince her patient to leave his wife, despite her own inability to move on from her ex, while Cooper investigates why his patients - four sisters - are all suffering from a mysterious illness. Full Summary Addison wakes up to hear that it is raining, so she rushes outside to bring her things in to protect them from the rain and she accidentally locks herself out. Violet plays a message Allan left her over and over again. Cooper enters and questions her about it. She denies it and says she has other messages. Cooper says guys don't do what she's doing and tell her to be a man. Naomi hugs Maya tightly and says that she can drive Maya to school. Maya pleads with Sam, who tells Naomi to let go. The doors of the elevator open to reveal Addison, who is soaking wet. Sam and Maya leave and Addison rants about how it rains in Seattle, which is where she left her umbrella and it doesn't not rain in LA. Dell points out that it rains in LA. Naomi says that Maya is staying at Sam's for the whole week and Violet wonders if they're going to do the morning meeting. Naomi says Sam'll be late. Cooper asks where Pete is and Violet says he's running an errand. Dell puts a chocolate cake on the counter. Naomi asks about it and Dell says he made it and she can have some if she wants. She offers it to Addison, who just asks if she can talk to Naomi. Naomi takes the whole cake with her as she leaves. Pete is standing in the rain with an umbrella. He is talking to a tombstone. He says that Violet says he should some talk to the tombstone, but he doesn't believe in it. He says Violet thinks he won't heal and won't move on. He says he's going to say it anyway, just in case Violet's right. He says, "You were a lousy wife and I hated you." And then he walks away, revealing a tombstone that says, "Anna Wilder. Beloved Wife. 1961-2001." Naomi thinks Maya likes Sam more than her and says that that means he wins. Addison wonders where are the beautiful people running on the beach in slow motion, because this is LA, which is supposed to be full of swimming pools and movie stars (a reference to the theme song of The Beverly Hillbillies) and says Naomi lured her there. Naomi tells her to watch more current TV and assures her that the rain will pass. Addison says it's not about the rain. She says she'd be fine with the rain if the rest of her life was more put together. She says that LA is not living up to the dream she had and she doesn't fit in LA. She says she's a surgeon. Naomi tells her to make friends and learn to play well with others. Violet is talking to her patient, Doug, and she says they've been working for years and they're so close. He's still not sure he can leave his wife. She says he has all the tools he needs and he's almost free and she's cheering for him. He starts to gain confidence. He says he's going to ask for a divorce. She cheers and he hugs her, but she says that violates boundaries, so they sit. Kathleen and Jeffrey, newlyweds, enter and say hi to Dell. He asks about the wedding and she says it was great and that everyone should get married. They had a three-week honeymoon in Africa. She says she needs to see the OB/GYN. Dell asks if it was a honeymoon baby. Kathleen snaps at him and he directs them to Addison. Once in Addison's office, Kathleen confesses that on their wedding night, she was unable to have sex and she's worried something's wrong. Violet and Pete talk about his trip to the cemetery. He says it didn't help, but she's sure it did. She references her patient, Doug, and says she's awesome at her job. Just then, Doug comes in with his wife, who has a bloody nose. Nancy asks if Violet is the doctor who told Doug to divorce her. Cooper is talking to the mother of a patient, who says her daughter is blue. He says it's normal for kids to feel down when they're sick, but she says no, her daughter is physically blue, light blue. He enters the exam room and sees that she wasn't lying and the girl's skin is blue. Sam is checking out the nosebleed and Violet asks what happened. Karen interrupts and says he came home and asked for a divorce, but she said no and got upset. Sam asks if this has happened before. She says no and he suspects that it's just the membranes dried out. Violet says it's best if they all stay calm. Cooper is examining the patient and asking if she was exposed to anything unusual. Her mom says she wasn't. The girl's three sisters huddle in a chair in her room. Cooper asks about the dentist and her mom says she just had her first cavity filled. He says sometimes anesthesia can react to hemoglobin in the blood and cause the patient to turn blue. He says he can treat it and she'll be back to her regular color. Before he leaves, he wants to take a picture. Addison asks Kathleen about her previous her sexual partners. She reveals that she doesn't have any. She says she didn't want to do it in high school. And in college, she thought her guy was on his way and she wanted to wait. Addison understands that she wanted to wait for the magic. Addison goes to examine her, but can't get her instruments in. Kathleen asks if it's broken and Addison says it's not the kind of thing that breaks. She tries again, but she can't proceed without extreme pain for Kathleen. Addison says they'll keep trying to figure it out. Naomi, Violet, and Addison talk about the patient in the kitchenette. Violet thinks it's sad that she's virgin at 35, but Addison thinks it's sweet that she waited, but it is sad that she can't have sex with her husband now that she wants to. Violet says she was 17 and it was not magical. Violet says she didn't get the magic until Sam. Addison says she can't remember the last time she had a little magic. Naomi is eating the cake that Dell made and Violet questions how she can eat so much sugar so easily. They discuss how Addison and Pete kissed. Addison says she doesn't need Pete. The quiet as Pete enters and he infers that they were talking about sex. Addison mentions her patient and Pete says to send the patient to him and he'll help. Addison says that it's not a joke and Pete says that Addison doesn't know him at all and then he leaves. Violet says to give him a pass this week, but won't share why. Addison stops Naomi from eating more cake. Doug is in session with Violet. He thinks it's his fault that she's sick, but Violet says it's not. He stays strong and admits that he wants a divorce, but once they go back, the bleeding is worse. Addison explains that Kathleen has vaginismus, which causes constant, involuntary muscle spasms. Jeffrey asks if she can fix it, but is quick to assure Kathleen that that doesn't mean he doesn't love her or isn't fine with how things are because he says he can live without sex. Addison says she'll prescribe a muscle relaxant to try. She says take it about an hour before sex and give it a shot. They begin making out on the couch and she clarifies that she meant to try it at home. Naomi is drilling Sam on how to deal with Maya. He says it's fine and he can handle it, but she's not convinced. Dell comes by and says he's shutting down unless she needs something. She gives him the empty cake carrier and he asks if she ate the whole thing. She says she didn't and had help. He smiles and she says it was really good. Naomi thanks him and leaves. It's still raining. Addison is soaked once again as she enters. Dell has made Naomi another cake, but she says she shouldn't eat it. He says there's chocolate chips, but she insists she can't, but then she comes back for it, saying that someone else might want it. Kathleen and Jeffrey enter Addison's office and she declares that it didn't work and there was no sex to be had. They tried, but it didn't work. She says she wants sex. He says he's okay without it, but she says she's not and they want kids and a family and she doesn't want him to leave her. She reminds him that they don't lie and says not to start now. He asks Addison to talk to Kathleen. Addison consults with Violet and Naomi again. Pete stands in the doorway as they talk. Violet suggests that it's psychological. Addison asks Violet to talk to her, but Violet suggests Pete. Addison is skeptical. Naomi gives Addison some of her cake and Addison admits it's delicious. Violet says she's replacing sex with food, but then Naomi gives Violet some cake, too. Cooper sees Dell watching them and Dell tries to tell Cooper the secret to women, but Cooper cuts him off. Dell still finishes that the secret of women is to find out what the want and give it to them. Cooper asks him if he baked that cake. Dell says his grandmother baked it, but Naomi doesn't know that. Paige Merring is back with her daughter and says it wasn't the fillings because it has gotten worse. Now all four daughters are blue. Pete asks Addison about the patient, but she won't talk to him. They argue. Pete leaves. Dell gives Addison a look, but she reminds him about the cakes for Naomi and says he's worse than she is. Karen confronts Violet and says to stay out of her marriage. Violet says Doug cancelled his appointment. Karen says Violet needs to stay out. Karen begins to cough up blood and collapses. Pete talks to Cooper about the blue girls. Cooper says he's waiting for results, but then he could have Pete do a consult. Cooper says he wants to go over to their house. He's checked the house and found nothing. She says the girls don't talk to her or to anyone over eight. Erin seizes. Karen has Wegener's Disease. Doug asks if she'll die. Sam says it takes years for it to progress that far, but they got lucky and some patients die of internal bleeding before it's diagnosed. Dough and Karen hold hands. Violet asks Sam what he would have done if Naomi had gotten sick right before the divorce. He says he would have stayed. She nods. Addison finds Naomi and says, "Vulvar Vastibulitis." Naomi replies with a nonsense word. Addison says that that's what her patient has and explains it. She says she'll do injections of lidocaine and steroids. Naomi asks if she'll send her on to Pete. Addison doesn't want to because she says she can fix it herself. But Naomi reminds her that she can fix this, but Pete can fix the vaginismus and they can fix her between the two of them. Addison wants to know why everyone's pushing Pete on her. Naomi says if she wants to fit in, she has to accept that Pete can help. Naomi says she channels all the feelings and shoves the down and covers them all with food. Addison says that might not be the best way to do it, but Naomi says she'll do things her own way. Addison asks why Violet said to cut Pete some slack and Naomi informs her that it's the anniversary of his wife's death. Kathleen wonders if the procedure will hurt and Addison says it will. Addison injects it and Kathleen yelps. But they have to do four more. She says she can handle it. Addison wavers over going to Pete and ultimately talks to him about Kathleen. He asks why she's being nice. She says she's not. He says he has an opening at 3. Erin is blue again and she's toxic and he says they need more aggressive treatment. He says it would help if they knew what it was. Paige turns and asks her girls if they ate or touched anything. She promises she's not mad and it will help Erin. They whisper to each other. Charlotte comes to Sam about the studies Sam ordered for Karen to confirm the diagnosis. Charlotte says she can't sign off on it, because Karen was diagnosed at St. Ambrose Hospital six months ago. Sam says that's not possible, but Charlotte shows them proof. Naomi is again eating cake. She knows about Sam's patient. Violet wants to tell Doug, but Sam says they can't. Violet is upset because it's three years of therapy down the drain. Naomi says maybe they can make it work. Pete says they won't and after she's gone, he'll hate himself for staying with her. He says if they can find a way to help, do it. Dell has results for Cooper. Cooper can't get them to talk to him. Dell tells him that they're tiny blue women, but still women, so Cooper needs to find what they do and go to them. Cooper says he won't and doesn't want to play with his patients. But then he realizes that Erin will just get sicker. He brings a kit and a wand, both pink, to the door. They answer it and smile when he asks who wants to play. Pete is welcoming in Kathleen and Jeffrey. Addison mocks his practice a little and he says he needs to go work with them. Addison admits that she knows it's the anniversary. He says it's nothing and leaves. Cooper is following the girls. He asks where they're going and they say it's a secret. He continues to follow them into a shed, where they start to get dizzy and their vision blurs and they start to cough. He looks around and sees bags of poison. Sam and Violet go to see Karen and Doug. When she sees Violet, Karen says she doesn't need a therapist. He says Violet is there for Doug. He asks if she wants him to read her medical records with Doug in the room or if she wants Doug to leave with Violet because he can't read them in front of Doug without her consent. Doug questions why he'd have to leave. Karen says it's not fair. Violet says he can stay and hear or go with Violet into the hall. Karen finally admits that she knew she was sick, but claims she thought he couldn't handle it and would run away. She was surprised that he didn't run and she says that means he's strong and she needs him and needs his strength. Violet asks what he wants and reminds him that he's been seeing her for years, paid hundreds of dollars, and says he needs to use his backbone. Karen says he promised, but Violet snaps that she's talking to Doug. Doug says that he wants to stay with Karen. Kathleen and Jeffrey leave. Addison starts to say something and Pete says not to say anything nice. Addison says she hopes it works because they deserve it. Addison admits that she's a little lost. Pete says he went to sleep next to his wife on Tuesday and she was dead when he woke up on Wednesday. He says it was a bad night, but all their nights were bad. They never had a perfect night, not even their wedding night and nothing's ever perfect. Violet has overheard and says that's the most he's ever told anyone about his wife. Cooper explains to the girls' mother that the shed was full of toxic fumes from open bags of fertilizer and that's why they were sick. She says she never thought they'd get out of the fence. Cooper reminds her that they're kind of kickass. Erin wakes up and she asks if her sisters can sit in her bed. Paige says it's fine, but be gentle. They climb up and begin whispering to Erin. Doug comes to see Violet and apologizes. He says he knows how hard she worked. He says he doesn't love her, but no one should have to go through what she's going though alone. He says they made progress and that he made a choice today, but she reminds him that he still chose what's safe and familiar to him. And that his suffering won't make her better. He says he wants her to be the doctor and him to be the patient and that he now knows he's made the bed and he has to deal with it. She says he's right and he leaves. Addison comes in dry and Dell remarks that it's not raining. Addison gives a half-assed cheer. Violet says she's starting to agree with Addison about the magic. Addison thanks her. Naomi is seeing Maya off and reminds her to call. Sam says he'll make sure she calls. Dell puts a double fudge chocolate cake on the counter. Naomi takes it and starts to walk away, but then she slams it down on the counter and says to stop with the cake and she doesn't want it and didn't ask for it. She says she wants Sam's cake, but he's not baking a cake for her. Addison says Naomi's gone off sugar for a while. Dell says he won't stop bringing her cakes. Naomi's upset and keeps ranting as Violet and Addison pull her away and talk to her and say they'll get through this together. Naomi asks when there will be magic. Pete has returned to Anna's grave. He says she drank all the orange juice, hogged all the covers, put their dog to sleep, never took his side, she was mean, she withheld sex, she was cold, she was a mean, cold bitch and he hates her. He kicks the ground in front of her grave. He rubs the tombstone gently and says he's sorry he couldn't save her. Violet listens to the message from Allan again, but then she deletes it. Cooper sees it and says, "Way to be a man." Addison looks around the practice at all the happenings. Everyone jumps when Kathleen comes in shrieking. She hugs Addison and thanks her. Jeffrey also thanks her. Addison acknowledges that Pete helped and they go over to hug and thank him as well. Cooper and Sam question what they did. Violet says they saved a marriage. Naomi asks Addison if this is magic. Addison says yes, it is magic. Addison once again wakes to the rain. But she just cuddles in and goes back to sleep. Cast PP103AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP103PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP103NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP103CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP103CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP103DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP103SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP103VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP103KarenAdams.png|Karen Adams PP103DougAdams.png|Doug Adams PP103Kathleen.png|Kathleen PP103PaigeMerring.png|Paige Merring PP103Jeffrey.png|Jeffrey PP103MayaBennett.png|Maya Bennett (left) PP103Erin.png|Erin PP103BeckyKimSasha.png|Sasha (left), Becky, and Kim Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Molly Hagan as Karen Adams *Andy Milder as Doug Adams *Nina Siemaszko as Kathleen *Stacey Travis as Paige Merring *Christopher Wiehl as Jeffrey *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett Co-Starring *Karley Scott Collins as Erin *Amanda Pace as Becky *Rachel Pace as Kim *Ellery Sprayberry as Sasha Uncredited *Brett Cullen as Allan (voice) Medical Notes Doug Adams *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Doug came to Violet because he wanted to leave his wife and she helped him get the confidence to do so. When his wife, Karen, was diagnosed with Wegener's disease, he decided to stay with her, even after finding out that she had known for six months and not told him. Kathleen *'Diagnosis:' **Vaginismus **Vulvar vastibulitis *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) *'Treatment:' **Muscle relaxants **Lidocaine **Steroids Kathleen, 35, came in after her honeymoon and said that they hadn't been able to have sex. Addison was unable to get the speculum into Kathleen's vagina. Pete suggested that Addison send Kathleen to him. Addison instead diagnosed vaginismus and prescribed muscle relaxants. Kathleen came back the next day and said it hadn't worked. Addison then diagnosed vulvar vastibulitis. She did lidocaine and steroid injections then consulted with Pete for the vaginismus. After his treatment, she went home with her husband. They came back the next day, over the moon because it had worked. Karen Adams *'Diagnosis:' **Nosebleed **Wegener's disease *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Cauterization Nancy came into the practice with a nosebleed, irate that her husband was going to leave her. Sam cauterized the bleed, but it started up again. After another nosebleed, Karen was diagnosed with Wegener's disease. Karen was told they could treat it, but there was no cure. When Sam went to confirm the diagnosis, he found out she'd already been diagnosed six months prior. Erin, Becky, Kim, and Sasha Merring *'Diagnosis:' **Ammonium nitrate poisoning *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' **Methylene blue Erin's mother brought her into the practice because her skin had turned blue. When looking for a cause, Cooper asked if she'd been to the dentist, which she had. He believed the anesthesia had a reaction to the hemoglobin in her blood and gave her methylene blue. The next day, Erin's mother came back with Becky, Kim, and Sasha, her other three daughters, and all four of them were blue. He gave them all methylene blue, which turned them all back to pink. Cooper went over to their house to look for environmental toxins. While he was there, Erin had a seizure. He ran additional tests and went back to their house, where Erin's sisters led him to their castle, which was a shed with bags of fertilizer, which contained ammonium nitrate. Music "The Mischief of Cloud Six" - Pepe Deluxe "Good Girl" - Chrisette Michele "Save You" - Matthew Perryman Jones Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 12.40 million viewers. *Like all other episodes from the first season, this episode's title originated from the original Winnie the Pooh series. *'Goof': Sam mentions to Addison that Pete's wife, Anna died 8 years ago. When Pete visits her on the cemetery on the anniversary of her death, we see that her gravestone says Anna Wilder Beloved Wife 1961-2001. So she died in 2001. Therefore 2007 is the 6th anniversary of her death. *Andy Milder (Doug) also worked with Tim Daly (Pete) in the episode "1968" of the 1998 mini-series From The Earth To The Moon. Gallery Episode Stills PP1x03-1.jpg PP1x03-2.jpg PP1x03-3.jpg PP1x03-4.jpg PP1x03-5.jpg PP1x03-6.jpg PP1x03-7.jpg PP1x03-8.jpg Quotes :(talking about Kathleen) :Dell: She's checking her history to see if she can find anything that might have caused the vaginismis. :Addison: Dell! :Dell: What, he asked. :Addison: He snooped. :Pete: You really don't wanna try my thing? :Addison: Your thing? What? Creatively visulizing the parting of the red sea? A gentle flower opening... :Pete: You know, Addison, the way we work around here is... :Addison: Yeah, I know. You utilize each other. :Pete: We take it slow. Your solution is what? Put her in surgey? This woman is not gonna die if she doesn't have sex. :Addison: Oh, please, if it was you going without you'd be begging to go under the knife. My highly skilled knife. :Pete: I knew that it was too much to hope that a double board certified surgeon to not be the most arrogant- :Addison: Arrogant? See, you got a god and a budda complex all rolled up into one big arrogant... I got this. Back off. (Dell glares) What? Oh, come on, Naomi is this close to a diabetic coma because of your cake, so, you're way worse. ---- :Addison: Why is everyone always pushing Pete on me? :Naomi: Why are you pushing so hard against him? What? You wanna belong here? You wanna be part of this place? Then you need to accept that Pete is part of the solution. :Addison: Wisdom coming from a cake feign. :Naomi: Well, I just take all these feelings... the rage, the exuastion, the sexual frustration, the desire to run Sam down with my car... The fact that my child now thinks that Sam is the good parent... I just shove it down as far as it will go and then I put some food on top of it. :Addison: Maybe you should just talk to Sam instead of inhaling 4,000 calories a day. :Naomi: You know what? You find your magic your way, I'll find my magic mine. :Addison: Violet said that I should cut Pete some slack. :Naomi: Yeah, you should. :Addison: The 'why' is what I'm missing. :Naomi: It's the anniversary of his wife's death. ---- :Addison: For what it's worth- :Pete: Don't say anything nice to me. :Addison: I wasn't. :Pete: You were. I don't need you pity and I don't need your sympathy. :Addison: I was going to say that whatever you did for Cathleen in there... I hope it works. They deserve a perfect night. :Pete: Oh. :Addison: I get a little... I need... Uh- I'm a little lost here. :Pete: My wife went to sleep beside me in bed on a Tuesday night, on Wednesday morning when I work up, she was dead. It was one bad night. But... all our nights were bad and we never had a perfect night. Not even our wedding night. Nothing's perfect, nothing's ever perfect. (walks away) :Violet: (walks up) That's the most that he's ever told anybody about his wife. See Also *Episode Transcript Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S1 Episodes